


Ties

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Other, Residents Bonding, obvious au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping punishment, Mario and the others start to discuss what happened when they start discussing Christa's relationship with Dr. Hudson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

_Ties  
_

                Mario heaved his breath and stared at the three fellow residents in front of him. _I can’t believe I’m doing this,_ he thought.

                “I just, uh…” Mario cleared his throat and attempted not to take back his words as a smile started to appear on Angus’ face. _Shut up,_ he inwardly shouted. “Thanks, for covering for me, guys.” Angus was fully smiling now, inwardly laughing at him as Malaya simply nodded. None of them had yet to notice that Christa’s smile had not reached her eyes.

                “You have _no_ idea how scared I was when Dr. Hudson came around,” Agnus stated as Mario rolled his eyes. “I had no idea what to say.” _Of course you didn’t,_ the resident thought with a look at his friend. For the first time, Mario was starting to understand the meaning of the word. _You’re as capable as lying as you are for working out._

                “He let it slide this time,” Mario stated with relief echoing in his voice. “You guys aren’t punished either.”

                “That’s the _second_ time you almost got kicked out of the program,” Angus smirked as Mario stared at him for a moment. For some reason, the urge to laugh suddenly kicked in, and he almost did. But then Malaya seemed to notice that Christa appeared somewhat subdued.

                “Christa, what’s wrong?” Angus asked. The older resident didn’t reply for a moment, brushing her hand through her hair before she spoke.

                “Neal – I mean, Dr. Hudson, won’t talk to me.” She tried to appear as carefree as she could, but Mario could see the hurt in her eyes. “It’s nothing, really,” Christa stated as she sighed and looked in Mario’s direction. “And I wanted to do this, so it doesn’t matter.”

                Angus appeared to be pensively thinking at Christa’s words as Mario shrugged.

                “Well, so much for Prince Charming.” The residents looked at Mario with their eyebrows raised. “It’s what the new lady doctor called him.” Mario glared as Angus attempted to smother the laughter spilling from his mouth. “He’s not so charming after all if he treated you like that.”

                “Like _you_ were,” Angus whispered. Mario felt annoyance pound in his brain, but his thoughtful retort was interrupted by Malaya.

                “What did she exactly say?” The other female resident asked.

                “Well,” Mario said with a huff as he remembered of what _she_ had called him, “she just said to look at him.”

                “He’s handsome then,” Malaya replied. Mario immediately turned. “Just because I’m a lesbian doesn’t mean I can’t see a handsome man.” The dark-haired resident could see Christa listening intently. “Still, what did he exactly say to you, Christa?” The blond looked confused for a moment. “I heard that you worked with Dr. Hudson as he was working on the patient who came in this morning.”

                “He just asked me what was going on, and I asked him if he was asking me as an attending or as a friend.” _A friend?_ Mario thought. _What the hell is she talking about?_ He stared at the slight frown on Christa’s face as she continued to explain. _How can she be his friend? Attendings just_ aren’t _friend with residents. Especially since we’ve only been here for a couple of months!_ “Neal – I mean, Dr. Hudson, said that I wouldn’t be exempted from the punishment.”

                “Why?” Mario wanted to smack Angus for asking so a stupid question. Even Malaya’s eyes were widening at Christa’s words, and sadness appeared in her eyes for a brief moment.

                “He didn’t punish us as you said, but he didn’t even say anything to me when he walked out of the hospital.” Christa stated as she crossed her arms. A small ironic smile framed her face. “I didn’t expect it to hurt so much.”

                “I guess he’s really not Prince Charming, then.” This time Christa looked scandalized and was about to open her mouth to say something when Angus interrupted.

                “What would you call him then?” The brown-haired resident replied with a tilt to his head.

                “I would call you Mr. Happy,” Mario stated with a look at his friend. Angus opened his mouth, but for once was not unable to say anything. “You always laugh and seem happy, so I thought the nickname fit.”

                “Dr. Lorenson.” The residents turned to find Dr. Neal Hudson in the flesh, the doorway slightly ajar. Mario noted of how the attending appeared tense, his eyes unable to look at Christa as her shocked expression turned toward him. “I would like to talk to you outside please. A word?”

                Christa nodded, a look shared between the three residents as she exited the room.

                “She doesn’t know, does she?” Angus stated as he watched Dr. Hudson spoke to their fellow resident.

                “No, she does not.” Mario sighed. _I never thought I feel bad for the guy._ “Rule number one is to _never_ call an attending by their first name unless they’re intimate.” He paused, thinking of their so-called “Daddy.” “Do you think –?”

                “It’s a different kind of _intimacy_ than you’re thinking of, Mario.” Angus stated with an exasperated sigh as he stared at the attending and the resident. “Can’t you see how his behavior is different with Christa than with Dr. Rorish?”

                “His pupils do appear dilated,” Malaya contributed as they continued to watch the two. They both watched as Christa touched Dr. Hudson on the shoulder for a brief moment before she turned the other way. She was smiling, but it was nothing compared to the pathetic stare Dr. Hudson gave her as she walked away. “His pulse is probably twice as normal, and the adrenaline is probably –”

                “The science of love is fascinating,” Angus stated with a bark of laughter, “but I think we better understand that Dr. Hudson thinks of Christa differently than as a resident. She’s special,” the resident continued to state as Dr. Hudson walked the other direction. “That’s why he didn’t talk to her. He perceived their connection would allow her to tell him where _you_ were,” he pointed at Mario, “when you were actually doing something nice for once.”

                _I hope they don’t suddenly see me as a nice cuddly kitten,_ Mario thought as he glared at Angus.

                “How long do you think until they get together?” The resident asked.

                Angus appeared pensive. “I don’t know,” he answered at last. “Maybe a couple of months. Dr. Taylor should have something to come home to.”

                “And that bitch can finally leave,” Mario muttered under his breath. Malaya looked at him shocked as Angus looked at him knowingly. _I shouldn’t have called him Prince Charming,_ the male resident growled to himself. “She called me Long Shot, okay?” He inwardly dared Angus to make a move. “It’s stupid, so –”

                “It suits you,” Angus stated as laughter started to bubble from his mouth. “You really _are_ a long shot.”

                Mario groaned as the two residents began to laugh, their laughter echoing in his mind too until a couple minutes later, he began to laugh as well.


End file.
